marvel_abcfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Obiekt 0-8-4 (odcinek)
|obraz = 0-8-4 (episode) photo.jpg |premiera = 1 października 2013 28 stycznia 2014 |sezon = 1 |numer odcinka = 2 |reżyseria = David Straiton |scenariusz = Jed Whedon Maurissa Tancharoen Jeffrey Bell |poprzedni = „Pierwsze zadanie” |następny = „Cenny nabytek” |seria = }} „'Obiekt 0-8-4'” – drugi odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu „Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.”. Jego amerykańska premiera odbyła się 1 października 2013 roku na kanale ABC, natomiast polska premiera odbyła się 28 stycznia 2014 roku na kanale FOX Polska. Opis Coulson i jego agenci jadą do Peru, w celu zbadania obiektu o nieznanym pochodzeniu, określanego kodem 0-8-4. Jednakże gdy Coulson wpada na komendant Camillę Reyes, na wysokości dziewięciu tysięcy metrów sypią się nie tylko iskry. Streszczenie thumb|left|Skye opuszcza swoją furgonetkę Lecący w przestworzach Autobus uzyskuje od kontroli lotów pozwolenie na udanie się do Procy. Kiedy kontrolerzy pytają o wspomniane wcześniej przez Coulsona niebezpieczeństwo, agent zapewnia, że kłopoty zostały zażegnane. Nagle w boku statku pojawia się wielka dziura, przez którą wylatuje nieznany żołnierz. Phil ostatkiem sił trzyma się liny, od której zależy jego życie. Dziewiętnaście godzin wcześniej, Skye ze smutkiem opuszcza swoją furgonetkę i wprowadza się do Autobusu. Tymczasem Ward dyskutuje z Coulsonem oraz Melindą na temat przyjęcia hakerki do drużyny. Chłopak jest sceptycznie nastawiony do pracy z dziewczyną, która dwa razy włamała się do T.A.R.C.Z.Y. i nie posiada odpowiedniego szkolenia. Phil stwierdza, że Skye przyłączy się do ekipy jako konsultant, a dzięki jej wrodzonym zdolnościom komputerowym, może być niezwykle użyteczna. Agenci poruszają temat obiektu niezidentyfikowanego pochodzenia, oznaczonego kodem „0-8-4”, do którego udają się do Peru. W tym samym czasie Fitz i Simmons pomagają Skye rozpakować walizki i przedstawiają jej wnętrze Autobusu. thumb|Drużyna Coulsona w Peru Drużyna dociera do Peru do Llactapata, gdzie pewien archeolog odkrył w jeden ze świątyń dziwne urządzenie nie przypominające żadnych przedmiotów z inkaskiego okresu. Skye mówi Coulsonowi, że powinni powiadomić mieszkańców, iż obiekt jest niebezpieczny, jednak Phil stwierdza, że T.A.R.C.Z.A. nie chce wywoływać paniki, a całą sytuację mają pod kontrolą. Prosi ją, by w razie potrzeby odwracała uwagę podejrzliwych osób, nawet jeśli byłoby to wbrew wszystkiemu, w co wierzy. Archeolog wprowadza agentów do świątyni, gdzie przedstawia im odnaleziony obiekt. Fitz i Simmons natychmiast zaczynają badać przedmiot za pomocą krasnali i spekulują, iż urządzenie tkwi w ścianie od 1500 lat, a jego budowa sugeruje, że może pochodzić z Niemiec. Na zewnątrz Ward i May pilnują zabezpieczonego terenu, gdy nagle zostają zaatakowani przez peruwiańskich żołnierzy. Grant szybko kontaktuje się z Coulsonem, który wychodzi bojownikom na spotkanie. Gdy dostrzega liderkę policjantów rozpoznaje w niej znajomą twarz i przedstawia ekipie Camillę Reyes, z którą niegdyś pracował. Pani komendant Reyes, świadoma istnienia nieznanego obiektu, postanawia, że razem z Philem powinna przedyskutować dalsze losy znalezionego na terytorium Peru nieznanego przedmiotu. Oboje odchodzą, by porozmawiać na osobności. thumb|left|Ward zabiera 0-8-4 ze świątyni Fitz wykrywa, że badane urządzenie posiada źródło energii, a Simmons zauważa, iż odczyty wciąż się zmieniają. Ward wchodzi do krypty i informuje naukowców i Skye o czekających na zewnątrz policjantach, którzy nie chcą, aby 0-8-4 wpadł w ręce rebeliantów. Między Grantem, a hakerką dochodzi do krótkiej sprzeczki, którą przerywają dźwięki wybuchów. Cały teren atakują rebelianci, a kiedy Ward chce ewakuować swoich przyjaciół ze świątyni, Fitz tłumaczy, że muszą zabezpieczyć artefakt. Agent wyjmuje obiekt ze skały i wydostaje się ze swoimi towarzyszami na zewnątrz. May przyjeżdża po agentów i natychmiast ruszają do Autobusu, a tuż za nimi podążają Coulson i Reyes. Gdy bohaterowie są już bezpieczni na pokładzie statku, Fitz tłumaczy, że artefakt w rzeczywistości jest technologią HYDRY zasilaną mocą Tesseractu. Dodatkowo emituje potężne fale promieniowania gamma, dlatego Phil rozkazuje udać się do najbliższej placówki T.A.R.C.Z.Y., żeby przeprowadzić protokół awaryjny, zamknąć i zneutralizować odnalezione urządzenie. thumb|Drużyna kłóci się W drodze do Procy, Phil przeprasza Melindę, której obiecał, że nie będzie brała udziały w misjach w terenie, a w szczególności w boju, jednak kobieta milczy. W laboratorium, zespół kłóci się. Spór przerywa Coulson, który stwierdza, że każdy z nich jest w czymś dobry, dlatego powinni sami znaleźć sposób na rozwiązanie swoich problemów. Agent wychodzi, by oprowadzić Camillę po Autobusie, a w tym czasie FitzSimmons dokładniej badają artefakt. Ustalają, że energia Tesseractu wzbudza plazmę, powodując wyrzut energii. Młody inżynier cieszy się, że krasnale nie zainicjowały reakcji swoimi systemami, ponieważ byłoby to katastrofalne w skutkach. Skye próbuje pogodzić się z Wardem, jednak na widok rany postrzałowej, którą chłopak otrzymał podczas ochraniania zespołu, zaczyna nieco panikować. Dziewczyna przypuszcza, że rana była przyczyną jego gniewu, ale Ward odpowiada, że jest przyzwyczajony do samodzielnego radzenia sobie z problemami i został wyszkolony do usuwania niewiadomych, jednak zauważa, że wciąż ich przybywa. thumb|left|Camilla Ryes związuje Phila Tymczasem w biurze Coulsona, Camilla próbuje uwieść Phila, jednak mężczyzna wyczuwa podstęp i podsumowuje, że Ward z pewnością również wie, co kobieta planuje. Mówi, że, aby zyskać kontrolę musi wyeliminować May, którą w tym samym czasie żołnierze traktują środkiem nasennym. Grant szybko reaguje na zasadzkę i wdaje się w bójkę z policjantami na pokładzie. Gdy jeden z ludzi Camilli bierze Fitza jako zakładnika, bohaterowie przestają walczyć i poddają się, tym samym oddają kontrolę na samolotem pani komendant Reyes. Związanego w biurze Phila zaczęto przesłuchiwać. Mężczyzna spokojnie traktował agresywne zachowania żołnierzy Camilli. Agent spokojnie zapewnił, że Reyes potrzebuje go żywego, bo tylko on może potwierdzić kontroli lotów, że wszystko jest w porządku. Próbuje przekonać ją, by go zabiła, jednak kobieta sprytnie zauważa, że dla jednego naukowca oddał cały samolot, a w każdej chwili może stracić czterech członków swojej grupy, gdy tylko żołnierze otworzą rampę wjazdową. Reyes tłumaczy także, że artefakt w rzeczywistości został stworzony przez HYDRĘ dla peruwiańskiego rządu, w celu pokonania rebeliantów, jednak ze względu na niestabilność urządzenia, zgubiono go w trakcie walki. thumb|Krasnal aktywuje urządzenie HYDRY Zespół wspólnie obmyśla plan działania, a dzięki Melindzie udaje im się wydostać z więzów. Korzystając z samochodu terenowego T.A.R.C.Z.Y., bohaterowie rozbijają drzwi do laboratorium, dzięki czemu Fitz zabiera jednego z krasnali, po czym wpuszcza go do wentylacji, skąd kieruje go na wyższe piętro. Kontrola lotów kontaktuje się z Autobusem i prosi o potwierdzenie zmiany kursu. Phil dyskretnie wyzwala się z węzłów, jednak zauważa drona Fitza, co zmusza go do dalszego udawania związanego. Leo za pomocą krasnala aktywuje reakcję w urządzeniu HYDRY, co skutkuje wystrzałem potężnego promienia czystej energii, który rozrywa dziurę w ścianie samolotu. Otwór w Autobusie sprawia, że statek szybko się rozpręża, co otwiera wszystkie zamki ciśnieniowe w środku. Ekipa dostaje się na piętro, gdzie Ward wdaje się w walkę z pozostałymi żołnierzami, a Fitz, Simmons i Skye próbują odzyskać 0-8-4. Ciśnienie i wysysane powietrze utrudniają bohaterom pozostanie w miejscu, a ułatwiają wylecenie przez rozdartą dziurę. Jemma ostatecznie przechwytuje urządzenie, May przejmuje stery nad statkiem, a Skye łata otwór w ścianie wypuszczając ponton ratunkowy. Coulson związuje Camillę i dobija ostatnich peruwiańskich żołnierzy. thumb|left|Drużyna obserwuje wystrzał rakiety z 0-8-4 na pokładzie Drużyna w końcu dolatuje do Procy, gdzie agenci dowiadują się, że T.A.R.C.Z.A. wystrzeli artefakt na Słońce, tym samym niszcząc go. Ward dochodzi do wniosku, że Skye może zostać członkiem zespołu, a także agentem. Melinda proponuje mu, by został jej oficerem prowadzącym. FitzSimmons zbierają zespół, aby wspólnie oglądać moment wystrzelenia rakiety z obiektem HYDRY na Słońce. Gdy reszta świętuje sukces, Skye otrzymuje wiadomość od Fali przypływu o treści: „''Fala przypływu schodzi pod ziemię. Co z tobą?”, na co dziewczyna po chwili namysłu odpisuje: „''Dołączam”. Jakiś czas później, zniszczony Autobus odwiedza dyrektor Nick Fury, który karci Coulsona za zniszczenie statku. Mężczyzna dodaje również, że nowa członkini ekipy, Skye, jest groźna. Obsada Cytaty Wideo Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1x02 "0-8-4" - materiał promocyjny Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1x02 "0-8-4" - rozszerzony materiał promocyjny Ciekawostki * Na oficjalnej polskiej stronie Showmax tytuł tego odcinka brzmi „2000-08-04”. Błędy * Wkrótce. Odniesienia kulturowe * Na początku odcinka, kontrola lotów nazywa Autobus kodem „TARCZA 616”. Oryginalne uniwersum Marvel Comics nazywane jest Ziemią-616. * Urządzenie, którego użył Ward, by ogłuszyć peruwiańskich rebeliantów, po raz pierwszy pojawiło się w filmie „Serenity” z 2005 roku w reżyserii Jossa Whedona. Oglądalność * Oglądalność w USA w milionach wynosiła 8,66Sara Bibel (2 października 2013). Tuesday Final Ratings: ‘Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.’, ‘The Voice, ‘ NCIS’ & ‘Person of Interest’ Adjusted Up; ‘Chicago Fire’ & ‘Lucky 7’ Adjusted Down. TV by the Numbers.. * Oglądalność w Polsce na kanale TVP1 w milionach wynosiła 0,85 (udział w rynku 5,11%)Marcin Rączka (16 marca 2015). Oglądalność serialu „Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.” na TVP 1. naEKRANIE.. Przypisy }} Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serialu Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.